<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now That I've Found You, No One's Gonna Get Around Me by Velocity_Owl87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946829">Now That I've Found You, No One's Gonna Get Around Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87'>Velocity_Owl87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Career Ending Injuries, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Roles, Hopeful Ending, Identity Reveal, Implied Mpreg, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Contracts, One Night Stands, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James's father has made a marriage contract, buying him security and keeping the family estate. Furious, yet unable to find an escape, James heads to his friend Dundy's stables to take his mind off things. And finds comfort in Graham, the groom that he has had his eye on. And whom he knows returns his gazes as well.</p><p>Graham, who has just recently been told he's to be married himself, throws caution to the wind and gives in to the mutual attraction with James, figuring that it is all that they will ever have together. </p><p>Resigned to their fates, both Graham and James go on to their respective marriages. And get a surprise of a lifetime once the day arrives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Commander James Fitzjames/Lt Graham Gore, James Fitzjames &amp; Henry T. D. Le Vesconte, Lt Graham Gore &amp; Lt Henry T. D. Le Vesconte, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now That I've Found You, No One's Gonna Get Around Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is unapologetic romance. I had a hellish week and just wanted something light and sweet. A drawing of James in a riding habit kicked this off, so here we are.<br/>Proofed, but is mistakes appear, they will be fixed. Title is from "Eye Conqueror" by 3EB. Yes, I love my 90's rock.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James walked into his adoptive father’s study with his head held up high and his step sure as he walked. His skirts swished with each step, the dark blue riding habit donned in preparation for the hated horse riding lessons. Well, James amended as he rapped on the door and waited to be called in, not so hated now that he could see Graham.</p><p>He felt a bit of heat rise in his narrow face as he thought about the affable horse groom, with his easy smile and ice blue eyes that would change with his moods. His broad shoulders and the honey tint of his skin and unruly hair and his-</p><p>“Come in,” his father called out, and James did as he was bid, pushing the thoughts of Graham out of his mind. He didn’t want to be distracted when he was meeting his father. Especially now that he was getting older and nearing an unmarriageable age, and the money was running out. He loved his father, and he knew his father loved him, but it wasn’t enough when the estate was being sold off in bits and pieces and the second scion of the house was still unmarried. </p><p>William had already been married off and had brought some money and a title, but it wasn’t enough for his father. Particularly when James would have no dowry and no means to support himself. </p><p><em> “Well, I would have had some means if father had let me join the Navy,” </em> James thought bitterly, still smarting from being denied the one thing that would have made him independent and not reliant on charity or a marriage of convenience. Yet his father had denied him that chance based on his status as bearer, and so James was stuck. </p><p>He bit down again on that familiar old hurt and walked towards his father’s large mahogany desk, standing respectfully in front of it with his hands clasped in front of him. His father was reading a document, taking his time to finish it before he finally put it aside, making James wonder if he enjoyed making James wait in a petty show of power. He bit the inside of his cheek and took several deep breaths to calm himself down. It wouldn't do to prove his father right in that he was the same as all the other bearers and women: Irrational and prone to hysterics.</p><p>If his father noticed, he didn’t give any sign of it. He simply sat forward and rested his elbows on the blotter of his desk and studied his child in silence before he nodded to himself.</p><p>“You’ll do, luckily,” James frowned at that statement. He’d do what, exactly? </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean? I’ll do? For what, exactly?” James asked, his voice wavering slightly as he spoke. His father sighed heavily. </p><p>“You’ll do for the upstart nosing about for a titled consort, that’s what,” his father replied tersely, making James’ eyes widen and his cheeks burn. </p><p>“And I get no say in to whom I’m being sold to? Father, really! Are we <em> that </em> badly off?” James exclaimed, horrified at the idea of being sold off the same as a horse or a cow. Had his father taken leave of his senses? The idea was just utterly ludicrous! Surely not!</p><p>Yet when his father picked up the account ledger on his desk and showed it to James, he saw that his father wasn’t jesting. </p><p>“I’ve had to sell another one of the pastures on the edge of the parkland. It’s going to only cover the household expenses for four more months. After that, the parkland. Then the house. Do you understand now?” His father asked, his eyes beseeching James to understand. </p><p>“But what about my dowry? Surely we could use-”</p><p>“I will not touch your dowry! That and your title is the only thing that will keep you from being either a poor relation in your brother’s household or a governess! No. I will not even consider it!” His father spat out, making James take a step back, at the vehemence of his father’s words. </p><p>Yet he still tried again.</p><p>“But I don’t want to be sold! I could join the navy! Maybe buy a commission?” He put forth hopefully. Maybe this would be the time that it could happen? Surely his father would see the logic in letting him be independent?</p><p>“No, James. We have spoken about this time and time again. As a bearer, the Navy or the Army would be a death sentence to you. No. A marriage to Captain Gore’s eldest will be the best thing for everyone. You get a spouse, the estate, and the Gores get elevated to the nobility,” his father stated, his tone brooking no argument to the contrary. </p><p>Yet James persisted, not ready to give up so easily. </p><p>“You can’t force me to marry Gore’s son! I’m not some broodmare to sell me off like livestock!” James exclaimed hotly, “I’ll go to William and-”</p><p>“You will do no such thing! Especially not when the marriage contracts have been already drawn up. It’s a done deal, son. In two months, you shall be Gore’s spouse and he will be a peer. And James, if you do try and run, I <em> will </em> lock you in your room and make you wish you hadn’t even thought of doing so. Dismissed.”</p><p>James’ jaw clenched as he bowed to his father and exited the office, lest he say anything he would regret. Or be made to regret. He wouldn’t put it past his father to make the next couple of months a living hell. </p><p>He walked past his father’s office and out the front foyer, summoning one of the maids. </p><p>“Get the carriage ready, Rose. I am going to Le Vesconte’s for a ride. And hurry please,” James added, trying his best to not to snap at the maid. </p><p>Rose curtsied and went to do just that, leaving James with his turmoil. A ride would be the best thing to clear his head, he decided once he heard the carriage drive up to the house and he was helped up into it. He could be alone with his horse and thoughts and be free of the future closing in like a trap around him. </p><p>And seeing Graham wouldn’t hurt either, he reasoned as he sat back and closed his eyes to daydream about the handsome groom at Dundy’s stables. He recalled the blue of his eyes and his smile whenever he would help James down. Or the way that his hand would linger on James’ back as they walked back to the stables. </p><p>Yes, seeing Graham would be the perfect antidote for this situation. He needed the distraction from what his future would entail and yes, he did find Graham’s attention flattering.</p><p>It had been far too long that he was wanted for himself, rather than what he stood for and what he had. He would have loved for it to continue, but he knew that was foolish hope. </p><p>Women and bearers of his station didn’t get love. They got sold and hoped for the best. </p><p>James sighed and rubbed his eyes.</p><p>At least for two months, he could pretend. </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Graham had just grabbed his plain brown homespun to go and help in the Le Vesconte stables when one of the footmen informed him of his father wanting to speak with him. </p><p>“Now?” he asked, glancing at the clock. He was going to be late and even with the leeway that Dundy gave their family, a deal was a deal. Until he had put in the work to buy his share of the stables, he was still held responsible for showing up on time. </p><p>“Yes. He insists it is important and cannot wait, Master Graham,” the footman, Young, replied, his pale face going paler as he delivered his message. Graham sighed and nodded. </p><p>“Alright. I shall do so. Can you send a message to Le Vesconte that I will be late then?” Graham asked, heading towards his father’s study.  Young nodded, running off to do just that, leaving Graham to continue on. </p><p>“What could be so bleeding important?  Not like I can get a commission this bloody late!” Graham muttered, still smarting about his retirement from his barely started Naval career.</p><p>His shoulder twinged in response to his thoughts and he rubbed the old wound, wincing at the thick knot of scar tissue there. One careless mistake and his entire future was gone and as much as he tried to accept it, it still hurt. He shook his head as he walked away, giving the injury one last touch before entering his father’s study. </p><p>The door was open, and Graham only gave a perfunctory knock before walking in and ignoring most of the naval spoils that his father displayed in his study. It was again, another painful reminder of what he wouldn’t have and he tried to simply focus on his father, Captain John Gore. </p><p>“You wanted to see me?” Graham asked, cutting straight to the point. His father frowned and Graham sighed. </p><p>“I’m sorry for the curtness, but I do have to be in stables. I was just leaving when Young caught me. I do have to think about a career now that the Navy isn’t an option,” Graham reminded his father, who lost his frown and sighed. </p><p>“Very well. I won’t keep you for much longer. I wanted to let you know that the negotiations with Gambier have been successful. You’ll marry his son in two month’s time.” Captain Gore informed his son, standing up and showing his son the actual contract that had been delivered just that morning. </p><p>Graham sighed, but only nodded. He had known it was coming. Either with Gambier’s son, or another one of the local gentry’s offspring. He just didn’t think it would happen so soon. He was just invalided out of the Navy six months ago, and he was now on the verge of being married and entering the ranks of the gentry. It was enough to make him sit down and have a stiff drink. </p><p>Maybe later, he reasoned, looking at the clock in his father’s study. He needed to be at the stables. </p><p>He looked at his father, who was watching and waiting for his reaction. </p><p>“Well?” His father queried, while Graham shrugged his jacket on. </p><p>“What is there to say? I knew it was in the offering and you will have your heirs be titled gentry and Gambier gets to keep his state and his son gets a spouse. I know how the game is played. Don’t worry, I know the rules,” Graham assured his father, feigning an air of nonchalance that wasn’t <em> quite </em> true to what he was feeling. </p><p>He would get used to it in time. Just like he had gotten used to not being a sailor and living full time with his family in the lovely, but dreadfully dull countryside. And just like he had gotten used to being presented as a prize stud for the eligible offspring of the local gentry. In time, he’d be fine with it. But for now, he didn’t have the capacity or energy to deal. Later. Much later. The horses and the stable were what he could focus on now. </p><p>So he pretended and hoped that his father would not probe deeply and let him be. </p><p>Captain Gore studied his son for a few moments before nodding and folding the contract away, “Very well. Off you go. Be back in time for dinner. Your mother wants to start the planning for the wedding.”</p><p>Graham nodded, touching his fingers to his eyebrow before he turned and left his father’s study, his only concern now to get to the stables.</p><p>Hopefully Jamie would be there. It had been far too long since they had seen each other. </p><p>At the thought of Dundy’s mysterious friend, Graham brightened up a bit. Jamie was always good for a distraction. He seemed to have a wealth of stories, even if his form wasn’t on par with his or Dundy’s. </p><p>Not that Graham cared, since it provided ample opportunities for Graham to help him and show him the finer points of horseback riding. Something that Graham was surprised to find that both parties enjoyed. Jamie was a striking man and Graham found him intriguing and yes, gorgeous. Those hazel eyes and dark brown waves of hair, along with that lean, lithe body did something to him. </p><p>He knew he had the same effect on Jamie, since he had caught the other man staring longer than he should have. Or leaning into his grip whenever Graham corrected his seat on the horse. The lingering touch whenever he helped Jamie at the beginning and the end of the rides. He knew. </p><p>But there was no future there. As much as he could entertain hopes, </p><p>Jamie is too far out of his reach, being the bearer son of some Lord or Baron or something. Dundy hadn’t been too clear on that point. What he had been clear on was that Jamie was out of his reach and scraps would be all he’d get.</p><p>And he would have to be happy with that. </p><p>Especially now that he’d been sold. </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>James walked into the stables, smiling and nodding gracefully to the grooms, looking for a particular one. He went to his horse, a sedate brown mare named Rosinante, and tried to crush the wave of disappointment at not seeing Graham there. Was it his day off? Had he gone to-</p><p>“Master James! Did you need Rosinante saddled?” The familiar low voice of Graham called out and James felt his heart stop, then beat faster as the blood rushed up to his face. </p><p>He waited a few moments to compose himself before turning to smile at a harried looking Graham. He must have just arrived, since he was still in his brown homespun jacket and was flushed and panting as if he had run to the stables. </p><p>“Yes, if you could, Graham. And would you be able to accompany me on my ride today? I feel like I could use some exercise,” James lips pursed before he continued, ”It has been a trying day and I feel a brisk ride would help.”</p><p>Graham opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, shaking his head as he moved to get the horse blanket and saddle, “Seems like it’s going around, that’s for certain.”</p><p>James’ raised an eyebrow as he stood back and watched him work, “You as well?”</p><p>Graham nodded, “Indeed. I could also use a ride and one with good company would be most welcome.”</p><p>James’ heart skipped a beat at that. “I agree.”</p><p>Graham’s mouth curved up into a faint smile as he finished getting Rosinante ready. They were both silent as he led the horse out into the yard and helped James on his mount, the only sound between them being James’ soft gasp as Graham’s hands encircled his waist. </p><p>And lingered there far longer than usual, making James look down at Graham, who only looked back at him, a quiet challenge in his eyes as he did. </p><p>They stayed like that in a frozen tableau until James cleared his throat to speak. But Graham was the one to beat him to it. And take the initiative James had found himself hoping for when Graham didn’t move his hands away. </p><p>“Would a ride to the woods be to your liking?” Graham asked, his voice calm and collected as if it was an everyday question he was posing to James. </p><p>James, who could feel his pulse fluttering frantically under the high collar of his habit, could only nod. He was too dumbfounded with his good luck to say a word. He had been so sure nothing would happen. That their stations would prevent it. His own reticence. Graham’s job security. All of them would be barriers. </p><p>Yet James found he didn’t give a damn. </p><p>He wanted Graham. Wanted to touch him and be touched before he was sold off like just another piece of real estate to bolster his father’s flagging fortune. </p><p>Graham smiled and slowly removed his hands. “We can do that. Wait here for me to get my horse. Back in a bit.”</p><p>James nodded again, his tongue oddly thick and immobile in his mouth as he watched Graham go back into the stables. James then paid attention to Rosinante and patted the horse's neck, whether to calm the horse or himself, he didn’t know. He only knew that what had only been daydreams and fantasies were on the verge of becoming reality. </p><p>He also knew that he was on the verge of finally being able to make his own choices and the responsibility of it both scared and thrilled him. He knew that the consequences would have to be dealt with later. But he didn’t give a damn at this point. He wanted to have this, just this once, and that was good enough for him.</p><p>Even if he never got a taste of it in his marriage, he would have this and the memories that would come with it. </p><p>And to James, it was worth taking the risk. To have this one last thing for himself and for himself only. </p><p>And so he waited for Graham, who finally came out on the dappled grey unimaginatively called “Soot”, his handsome face pensive as he rode up to James. </p><p>He brightened up a bit when he saw James and apologised for the delay. </p><p>“Dundy wanted to talk to me before we went. About some chores when we get back. Ready?”</p><p>James smiled and Graham’s face turned pink as he got the full force of James’ smile. </p><p>“Of course. Shall we?”</p><p>They took off then, no need for words as they galloped to the woods, putting a fair distance between the stables and themselves. No one really came to the woods, leaving them to their own devices. They didn’t stop until they had found a clearing that was quiet and clean. And more importantly, <em> hidden </em>. </p><p>No one would find them here. At least not for a long time. </p><p>It was perfect, James realised as he slowed Rosinante down to a sedate walk right behind Graham, who had already tethered his own mount and was coming to help James off once he stopped his horse next to Soot. </p><p>Once he did, he could feel his hands trembling with excitement as Graham took the reins and tethered Rosinante, then moved to help James down. James already had his hand out, ready to accept the help. So he was utterly surprised when Graham simply lifted him off and into his arms, capturing his mouth into a passionate kiss that left James breathless. </p><p>It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, Graham’s mouth was sweet and his lips soft as he explored James’ mouth, coaxing him to open up, which James did eagerly. Their tongues rubbed against each other’s and James pressed himself flush against Graham’s chest, wanting to be as close to him as possible before Graham pulled away, his cheeks flushed red and his eyes dangerously light. </p><p>“Please tell me that I’m not making a mistake. Tell me you want me too,” Graham whispered once the kiss was broken. </p><p>James’ hand curled around Graham’s jacket as he kissed Graham again. “I do.”</p><p>“Good. Because I want you, Jamie. I want to be yours and I want to make you mine, if you’ll have me. Will you have me?” Graham whispered, shifting James so that he was in Graham’s arms as if he was a bride, the long voluminous skirt of the habit helping to strengthen the idea of it. </p><p>“I will, Graham. I’ll have you,” James replied in a low voice, his eyes fixed on Graham’s face. </p><p>Graham smiled, giving him a quick peck before he carried James off to the clearing and gently lowering him down to the bright green summer grass. James’ skirts spread out in a dark blue circle and his hat fell off his head, letting the dark brown waves free. Graham looked him over, his cock twitching to life at the sight. God, Jamie was beautiful! </p><p>And his! Even if it was for just this one time, Jamie was his. And Graham was going to make sure that Jamie never forgot this moment. God, if only things had been different!</p><p>He put those thoughts  and his jacket aside as he lay down beside James and kissed him, pulling him closer as his hand then fumbled with the heavy skirts of his habit. James, kissed back while his hand went down to help Graham with his skirts, pulling them up for easier access. He lifted his leg and Graham made a small noise of approval before he dove in. Graham’s hand was sure as it moved under them. It took him a few moments before he found James’ entrance and stroked it, making James moan into the kiss. </p><p>Graham touched him, gently and slowly, until he was able to slip a finger inside. Then another, until he was able to crook it and touch that spot that had James throwing his head back and keening with want. Graham smiled, adding another finger before he thrust them all inside, making James yell out at the sensation. </p><p>He hadn’t ever felt such pleasure before. Nor had gotten so wet. He blushed at the thought, feeling slightly ashamed. Only wantons acted this way, crying out and getting messy like he was. He felt ashamed for only a little bit before Graham twisted his hand and curled his fingers, touching what felt like every part of James. </p><p>His hands clutched at the grass as Graham moved his hand, making loud cries erupt from James’ throat. </p><p>“Darling, darling, not so loud,” Graham murmured, kissing him in an effort to muffle the cries. </p><p>“Can’t help it. You’re so-good…” James panted out, moving his hips to get Graham’s hand going deeper into his wet heat. He hadn’t ever felt such a need to be claimed and be filled before and it was all he could think about. </p><p>“Please...Graham...Please…” James pleaded, babbling and ripping out the grass as Graham skillfully took him apart, one touch at a time. </p><p>Graham kissed him, deep and hard, before he slipped his hand out, making James give a low, thready whine at the loss.</p><p>“Soon, I promise, darling. Soon,” Graham whispered, peppering kisses all over James’s face as he fumbled with his breeches, pushing them down low enough to free his achingly hard cock out. He pushed James onto his back, impatiently shoving the miles and miles of fabric out before he positioned himself between James’ legs. He took a hold of James’ hips and looked down at his lover.</p><p>“Ready?” Graham asked quietly, to which James nodded. </p><p>Graham nodded and moved slowly, breaching James carefully, going in inch by agonizingly slow inch, watching James’ face as he did. James whimpered a bit before he finally reached out and grabbed Graham’s biceps, pulling him down and towards him. </p><p>“Soon, love. Soon. I don’t want to hurt you,” Graham soothed him, not willing to go in all the way despite Jamie’s urgings.</p><p>Once he was finally inside Jamie, Graham closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down and breathe slowly. Gods, did Jamie feel so good! That tight wet heat was better than anything he had ever experienced before and he wanted to make it last. He waited until he wasn’t going to spill before he continued moving. Slowly at first, then at faster once he had established a rhythm that made Jamie start his keening cries of pleasure once again. </p><p>A sound that he tried to stifle by biting his knuckles as Graham made love to him, moving in a steady rhythm that enveloped both of them shutting the rest of the world out. All that Graham was aware of was Jamie below him, his eyes heavy-lidded and his face flushed red, his mouth falling open in silent cries with each thrust. </p><p><em> "So beautiful and mine," </em>Graham thought as he paused to press a kiss on Jamie's lips, the heat of his orgasm pooling low in his groin. He was close, he could feel it creeping down his spine, coming closer and closer. </p><p>Suddenly,  Jamie cried out, his hips jerking back and forth as his orgasm coursed through him, the force of it being so strong that he pulled Graham over the edge a few minutes later. With a gasp and a shout, Graham spilled over, collapsing onto James. He lay on top of James, breathing heavily and trying to get his vision back for a few minutes when he heard it. </p><p>He raised his head, shushing Jamie to better hear and hoping all the while that he was wrong. The sound of hooves pounding the ground got louder, and Graham swore. </p><p>“Someone’s coming!” Graham hissed, getting off Jamie as quickly as he dared without hurting him and got himself put away and straightened up, looking as if nothing had happened at all. </p><p>“Quickly, close your eyes and pretend you’re out,” Graham whispered, helping James get his skirts down and looking as if he had just laid down. </p><p>James nodded, lying on his side and closing his eyes, pretending to have fallen asleep as Graham had instructed. </p><p>“Good. Don’t move until I come back, my Jamie,” Graham instructed as he picked up his jacket and James’ hat, placing it near him as he went through the thicket and onto the road. </p><p>Just in time to meet the rider, which he was surprised to see was Dundy himself. </p><p>“Dundy? What are you doing here?” Graham asked, clearly worried as he watched his friend bring his mount to a halt in front of Graham, frowning as he looked at him. </p><p>“Did you forget your watch, Graham? And where is James? You and James have been out here for hours and his carriage is here!” Dundy exclaimed, making Graham wince at such a careless mistake. </p><p>“He fell asleep in the thicket and I didn’t want to wake him. I’m sorry, Dundy. I’ll get him and the horses. It won’t happen again, I promise, Dundy,” Graham apologised, looking as contrite as possible as he turned to do that. </p><p>Dundy only sighed in irritation, “Go get him and Graham,” Dundy’s voice went soft and careful as he said Graham’s name, making him turn and look at him, “For both of your sake’s, James had best have been sleeping. The last thing you want to do is ruin both of your futures.”</p><p>Graham swallowed hard as he looked at Dundy’s coldly impassive face. He was aware as to how close to disaster he and James were playing, but it had been an abstract kind of danger. Seeing Dundy’s face and hearing his warning brought it home to him that he was reaching too far above his rank and endangering James on top of that. He could survive a scandal, but could James?</p><p>He shook his head and forced out a soft laugh. “No danger of that. I know my place, Dundy. As does James.”</p><p>Dundy nodded, but his eyes remained blank and cold, “Let’s hope so. Let’s hope so.”</p><p>Graham gave Dundy a sharp nod, “We do.”</p><p>Dundy didn’t reply and Graham went to fetch James, who was thankfully sitting up and engaged in fixing up his hair and his hat. Despite his sure movements, his face was pale and drawn. </p><p>Seeing him like that, Graham sighed. “You heard him?” </p><p>James nodded, pushing the last pin in place and giving Graham a wobbly smile. </p><p>“He’s right, you know,” James whispered as Graham helped him up to his feet. </p><p>“I know, but it’s a moot point now. We only have this moment. That’s all. And I don’t regret it. At all,” Graham whispered as he walked James to Rosinante. </p><p>“Neither do I, Graham. Neither do I,” James returned, kissing him before Graham helped him back on his horse one last time. </p><p>His hands didn’t linger, yet James felt their warmth upon him the rest of the day.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>The memory of that day was all that James had of Graham and he held those memories tightly for that reason. </p><p>After his being over two hours late for tea, his father had refused to let him out of the house without a chaperone and had flatly refused to let him go to Dundy’s stables again. </p><p>James had fought him tooth and claw, and had been sent to London on the pretext of needing to prepare for his upcoming wedding, but James knew the truth. It was to keep him safe and in check under his aunt and uncle’s care and away from anything that could ruin his reputation. He resented being treated like a naïve girl, but was mostly ignored when he had voiced his complaints. </p><p>His Aunt Elizabeth would only smile and ask him what fabric he thought was the best for his day dress and his Uncle only hid in his club or behind his newspaper. His cousin was off...Somewhere James was barred from. </p><p>So all he had during those dull and depressing weeks were his memories and his journal, which he poured out his fears and worries, since no one else would listen.</p><p>He lived that way for nearly seven weeks before he was finally summoned home. </p><p>“Like a prized mare to the auction block,” James muttered sourly, smoothing the wine red fabric of his dress down his knees, making his cousin William snort a laugh. </p><p>“Come now, James. It surely won’t be that bad. Your brother and his wife <em> adore </em> each other. Surely you can hope for the same. Your father arranged that marriage, don’t forget,” William reminded James. </p><p>“Lighting doesn’t strike twice, William,” James retorted, rolling his eyes at William’s optimism.</p><p>William snorted in return, reaching out to kick at James’ foot, “In your family, that’s the rule, rather than the exception. Trust me on this, cousin.”</p><p>James snorted, “How sure are you? Have you even gotten a look at my new owner to say that?” </p><p>William nodded, a smirk curving his lips as he did, “Hence why you should trust me and stop worrying. You will be fine.” </p><p>James scowled, but said nothing. He knew better than to argue with William when he got as smug as he did. Just like most men in his life, he never took into consideration how James thought or felt. </p><p>They always thought they knew better and had dismissed James and he was tired of it. And no doubt, he’d get a husband that would do the same. At least until he got his heir. His aunt had hinted as much during the coded conversations they’d had during the time that they had gone out on the pretext of building up his wardrobe and buying his wedding dress. </p><p>“Men only want an heir and a spare. Once you have provided them, surely he would grant you a house in the city or the country if you so wish. Away from him and his business concerns and leave you to the domestic sphere and your own pursuits,” His aunt had explained archly, taking a demure sip from her teacup as James was fitted one last time for the pale silver dress he would be married in.</p><p>“That sounds dreadfully dull, Aunt Elizabeth. Truly,” James noted, wincing when the seamstress’ hand slipped and a pin poked his side, making him wince. </p><p>“Well, that’s what nannies are for, darling. To give you some breathing space,” His Aunt replied, raising an eyebrow to make her point and make James’ breath catch. </p><p>The attendant appeared then, and nothing more was said, but James remembered. </p><p>And wondered if it would be possible to make plans to see Graham again in the guise of riding lessons. If he was to be entombed alive in the role of a lord’s spouse, he could at least have Graham as a consolation. </p><p>And dismissed the idea outright. Even if it hadn’t been his choosing, the last thing he would do was betray his honour. He wouldn’t ever condemn any offspring to his own shame. Particularly if they were bearers like himself. It was far more important to him than his own pleasure. He had given his word and he wouldn’t go back on it. </p><p>He was pulled out of his thoughts at William’s exclamation and the carriage stopping. He only had time to gather his skirts before the door was pulled open by the footman. </p><p>“We’re home, James. Come on,” William coaxed, stepping out of the carriage, turning around and holding out his hand to his cousin. </p><p>“Give me a moment, William!” James exclaimed, gathering his skirts and his bag before he took the offered hand and stepped outside. </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Graham stood at the front of the church, Dundy beside him, and the vicar at the top of the steps. All of them waited for Graham’s spouse to make their appearance and Graham couldn’t help his racing heart and the slight tremor of his hands. Which surprised him, since he hadn’t felt any of that during the two months between the announcement of his marriage and the actual day of. Even as he sat in to the discussions of the dowries and lands, he had only felt a vague frustration and the dull pain of losing James.</p><p>He hadn’t seen James again after that ride and the only answer he got from a coolly calm Dundy was that James was in London and he need not worry about him. </p><p>“After all, he is to be married. As are <em> you </em>.” Dundy reminded him before segueing into talk of the stables and the horses. </p><p>Graham took the hint and never mentioned James again, focusing his attention instead on Rosinante and Soot and making the stables something he and Dundy would be proud to call their own. He knew it would have to come to an end soon, yet he didn’t realise how quickly the day had come upon him until he was being shoved into a suit and driven to church. </p><p>“Just relax. It’s not like you’re going to the gallows,” Dundy whispered, making Graham snort and open his mouth to make a retort when the organ music started and the congregation stood up. </p><p>“Look sharp, Biscuit. Your spouse is coming,” Dundy muttered, making Graham shut his mouth and glare at him before turning to watch his new spouse arrive. </p><p>And arrive they did, dressed in a silver satin dress and matching veil, opaque enough for Graham to not be able to see their features clearly. All he could get was a smudged impression of them and nothing more. He could tell that they were tall and slender, like a sapling and that they carried themselves in a way that seemed familiar to him. Yet Graham couldn’t place it. Even as they walked down the aisle, it was escaping him. </p><p>He struggled to figure it out even as Sir Gambier was pulling away to sit at the first pew, leaving Graham’s spouse to stand beside him.</p><p>At Dundy’s nudge, he moved towards them and lifted the veil to reveal-</p><p>“James?” He whispered at the same time that James’ hazel eyes widened and he whispered “Graham?” </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you to trust me, James?” William muttered, sounding far too pleased with himself as James and Graham stood receiving guests in the Gore ballroom that sparkled with candles and crystal decorations and crisp white table cloths and a veritable forest of flowers. </p><p>James only glared at him, making him laugh and join her brother at the far end of the ballroom. </p><p>He turned to Graham, who looked like he was having a similar conversation with Dundy, who was also looking as smug as William did. James rolled his eyes as he leaned over to interrupt. </p><p>“As amusing as the conversation is no doubt, I need to borrow my husband for a few moments. Be darling, Dundy, and get some refreshments, will you?” James asked as sweetly as he could, while glaring daggers at Dundy. Who wisely took the hint and went to do exactly as James suggested. </p><p>Before Graham could say or do anything, he was being dragged off through the French Doors and into the recently landscaped garden and past a few benches before James found a semi-private alcove.</p><p>Graham only followed, too confused to protest and then, too busy with James kissing him with the eagerness of a starving man coming across a feast. Something that Graham himself reciprocated, kissing him back eagerly until they had to break apart for air. </p><p>“It’s you! Out of all people...I never thought it would be <em> you </em> that I’d be marrying!” James exclaimed, his eyes bright with joy as he cradled Graham’s face in his hands. </p><p>“I thought I’d be sold off to some old bore and it’s you! Oh Graham!” James exclaimed, making Graham chuckle as he pressed his forehead against James. </p><p>“Oh James! My Jamie! I can’t believe I got this lucky to be with you for the rest of our lives!” Graham returned, kissing James again, the novelty of being able to do so still not worn off.</p><p>“But Graham...How did you not know? I mean, wouldn’t you have gotten told?” James asked. He had been intentionally left in the dark. But Graham…?</p><p>“And why were you working at the stables? Or tell me your name? I mean, Captain Gore is almost as big a name as Sir Gambier!”</p><p>Graham blushed, kissing James before he pulled away to explain. </p><p>“I wasn’t told. Only that I was to marry. Something that was inevitable once I was pensioned out of the Navy. And I must admit that I had no interest in finding out,” Graham explained, smiling ruefully as he looked at his new spouse, “I didn’t care. If they weren’t you, I didn’t bother. So I focused on the stable and mourned your loss.”</p><p>James swallowed, the surge of emotion at Graham’s confession making it impossible for him to speak at that moment. He didn’t think that Graham would have missed him so much! He had hoped, but to know was a completely different thing. </p><p>Graham wrapped his arms around James’ waist and smiled at his spouse. </p><p>“I made a deal with Dundy, that I’d work for my own share of the stables as well as bring a bit of capital in. All I had in the world. As for not telling you my name...I didn’t think it mattered. I was focused on building a future and I figured that was all we needed from each other. At least until that day you came in that habit of yours. And things changed.”</p><p>He smiled again as he pushed a loose lock of hair behind James’ ear. </p><p>“I  fell in love with you, James. Since the first time I saw you on Rosinante, in your black habit, sitting like an empress. I had foolish dreams, but knew as a pensioned sailor, they would stay dreams...And when you looked at me that day, I decided that if I couldn’t be with you forever, I could be with you then.”</p><p>“And now you have me. And I have you.” James continued in a soft whisper, wrapping his arms around Graham and kissing him again. </p><p>“That you do.” Graham agreed.</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>“How are you, Fitzy and Biscuit? How is Rosinante looking this morning?” Dundy greeted his old friend as he sauntered into the stables in time to see Graham and James fussing over Rosinante, who was pregnant with her first foal.</p><p>She was the second mare of their breeding program to get pregnant and both Graham and Dundy had high hopes for her. Their first, Soot’s offspring, was proving to be a lovely foal. It was a great start to their venture and they hoped that it would continue. Rosinante’s foal would be the test so to speak.</p><p>James was sure of it, after poring over books in the Gambier library, and had become the third partner in the venture and had proven good at it. This left Graham and Dundy to focus on the practical aspect of the business and the day to day running of things.</p><p>“Well. She’s getting closer, but it’s not her time yet,” Graham replied, getting up from the ground with the help of James, who had held out a hand to do so.</p><p>Graham smiled his thanks and leaned over to kiss his spouse before turning back to a grinning Dundy.</p><p>“Are you ever going to stop being smug? It has been half a year already!” Graham asked as James snorted. </p><p>“He won’t. Dundy’s going to ride this until our deaths. You watch him,” James added, walking past his friend to grab the ledger that held their observations for their stock. </p><p>Dundy laughed. “Well, maybe until your firstborn is named after me. I mean, you have to admit that it was darned clever. Me knowing you would marry each other before you both did.”</p><p>“Yeah, utterly hilarious. Still laughing over here,” Graham chirped back, utterly deadpan as he took the ledger and the pencil offered by James. </p><p>“Well, you both <em> could </em> have asked! Not my fault you were keen on re-enacting a gothic novel!” Dundy pointed out. “So when’s my namesake coming? Spring?”</p><p>James rolled his eyes and looked at Graham, who was now grinning as he wrote. </p><p>“Try Mid-Winter.”</p><p>Both he and Graham laughed at Dundy’s pole-axed expression once he did the math.</p><p>“Got you!"</p><p>Playlist for this story is <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0fnUBxS7vxloD4YgT5kzYk?si=HsCPQ1eMSB6GjfbtM16UTg&amp;utm_source=copy-link">Here</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bearers-A small sub-set of the male population that can bear children. They have a few more rights than women at the time, but cannot join the armed forces or live on their own. Referred to with male or neutral pronouns. They can inherit, but they are often married off. Especially in the upper classes.<br/>James clothing-He prefers to dress in women's clothing, something considered normal due to his status.<br/>Graham-He was injured during duty and invalided out, missing the whole expedition situation. Same with Dundy, that's why they go halves into establishing their stable.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>